Total Drama Games
by SecretAgent12
Summary: Chris has decided to do one final season. A battle to the death with all 38 contestants.
1. The Reapings

**Hey worldwide web,**

**This story is a little something I will work on if I get stuck on any of my other stories. It is because of this, that I recommend you subscribe if possible. I have no way to guarantee when the next update will be. Now, I hope you enjoy this, and may the odds be ever in your favor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the Hunger Games.**

"Welcome, to the newest season of Total Drama," Chris says. He is sitting at a large desk like the ones they have on news channels, "We have decided to borrow an idea from a popular media franchise. We are putting all 38 contestants in a fight to the death in Total Drama's very own, Hunger Games! Chef Hatchet is at the reaping right now, Chef what's happening?"

Chef Hatchet is on a very large stage, in front of him are two glass bowls, each filled with slips of paper, "Well Chris, I was chosen to draw the names of those that will be competing in the Total Drama Hunger Games. Each one of these glass bowls will is filled with the names of the Total Drama contestants. Their placing in the seasons, how many challenges they've won, and how many seasons they've competed in determine how many slips of paper have their names. First, let's let some of the contestants record their thoughts on the new season.

**Courtney: I don't even like most of the other contestants, and it's like killing them is any different than beating them in a game.**

**DJ: Momma told me to never hurt someone if you can help it. I just hope I can help it.**

**Staci: My great-great-great grandfather invented death, before then, people were immortal.**

**Cameron: I just hope we can work together as a team.**

Chef stuck his hand into the bowl of names, "The girl tribute for District 1 will be," the contestants looked nervously at the slip of paper, "Blainely O'Halloran!" The blonde woman looked at the cameras in shock. A couple of interns dressed like astronauts grabbed her by the arms and threw her onto the stage, "Blainely, how do you feel about being the first tribute?"

"I-I'll do everything I can to win," she stammered. Chef had already gone over to the second glass bowl. He snatched a paper from it and read,

"This year's male tribute from District 1 is Lightning Sparks!" The jock jumped onto the stage and said,

"Sha-bam! All of you are going down!"

Back in the news room, Chris and Josh were looking at the screen with interest. "Wow, I can't believe Mildred was the first to be picked," Josh said.

"Yeah, it was pretty surprising considering she only had her name in that bowl 6 times," Chris said casually.

"How did you determine the amount of times her name went in?" Josh asked.

"Well, every contestant automatically has their name in once. Then they get an extra slip for every season they compete in. They also get slips for however many episodes they appeared in while competing. That leaves Blainely with four slips. She also got eliminated, giving her another slip. Being in a double elimination gives you an extra one, putting her at six slips of paper."

"Interesting, and what about Lightning? Can you believe that he was reaped?"

"Of course not; the guy competed in one season, was seen competing in twelve episodes, made it to the final two, which gives him an extra slip, and got eliminated. Plus the one slip he would have had no matter what, that gives him 16 slips."

"Wow," Josh said in amazement, "Well, we better get back to the reaping.

"The female tribute for District 2 is Josephine Peterson!"

"I will destroy all of you," Jo said confidently, "Every last one!"

"Yeah bright, Brick MacArthur will be the male tribute." Brick gulped and walked up the stairs worriedly.

"Wow," Josh commented, "Brick looks pretty scared. I wonder if he'll play the game or stick to his code."

"I'm betting on him trying to _save his pathetic little teammates, _but getting killed instead," Chris laughed, "I'm not sure if Jo will work with Brick on this one, but she might have to."

Back at the reaping, Chef had chosen the District 3 tributes, Staci and Cameron. He was about to draw the District 4 tributes when Bridgette said, "I volunteer to take the place of whomever is chosen."

"Then get up here," Chef said, "The male tribute for District 4 will be Noah Shield."

"Lucky me," the bookworm said sarcastically, trying to mask the overwhelming fear, "I guess I was going to have to die at some point."

"That's the spirit Noah," Josh cheered, "I do have to wonder what was going through Bridgette's mind when she volunteered."

"She probably read the books," Chris said, "District 4 is the fishing district, a suitable choice for our surfer chick."

"District 5 will be represented by Izzy Manic and Owen Sloth," Chef announced to the dwindling crowd. Ten contestants had already been chosen, and only 28 remained, "District 6, the city that helps us produce wonderful means of transportation, will have Anne Maria Lone as tribute. Accompanying her will be Duncan Peterson."

Duncan cursed as he walked up the stage. Gwen looked at her boyfriend with a pained expression. She had a feeling he would be reaped, but didn't want to believe it.

"Aw, looks like Gwen is sad," Chris said in mock-sympathy, "I'm a little surprised that Owen was chosen to be part of the district that produces energy, but I guess it wouldn't be the games without him.

District 7's tributes were Scott and Dawn. District 8 was represented by Heather and Alejandro. District 9, Ezekiel and Eva. Sam and Dakota were chosen for District 10. The lucky duo from District 11 was Katie and Trent. Last, but not least, from District 12 was Sadie and Geoff. That wasn't all, the District 13 tributes were B and Courtney. Plus, the Capitol had to offer tributes, in the names of Mike and Zoey. All the other contestants were being labeled as prisoners being punished. The contestants boarded the train, unaware that Chris had a little trick up his sleeve.

**It isn't much, but it's a start. I still have to go through the tribute parade, interviews, and all of that before we get to the games. I promise to make those as painless as possible. The real fun will be when they get into the arena.**


	2. The Parade

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Okay, a few things about last chapter. 1. I know that Jo and Duncan have the same last name, but they are not related. 2. All of the contestants are in the game. That's all. Now, this will involve the contestants preparing for the tribute parade.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the Hunger Games.**

**Blainely's Preparations**

Blainely had lots to be proud of. She had been nominated for a Gemmie Award, competed on Total Drama, had been a host on Celebrity Manhunt, and had been invited to compete in the Total Drama Games. None of these compared to the pride she felt when her prep team told her that she barely needed to even be cleaned up. Julinka, a short woman with hair in a large beehive style with gold and silver glitter sprinkled in it said, "All the others will take at least 3 hours to be clean, yet all you need are some trimming of the nails, and removing some of that awful hair between your toes, and you'll be ready to go!"

"Thank you," Blainely said, "What outfit will I be wearing?"

"Oh, that's up to Mandu," another person in the prep team, Julya said, "In fact, we better go and get him!" The two women rushed off into another room. Blainely stood in the center of the room, wondering who Mandu was. She soon found out. Mandu was a tall man, with skin dyed powder blue. He looked her up and down before saying,

"Hello Blainely, I suppose you're wondering what outfit you'll be wearing."

"A bit," Blainely said casually, "Does it have anything to do with diamonds?"

Mandu smirked, "In a way. You see, you represent District 1. District 1 produces luxury items, such as jewels. I want to have you and Lightning wear gemstone themed costumes. Tell me what you think." He pressed a button on a small remote and a clothing rack came out of the ground. Hanging on it was a long, green evening gown that appeared to be woven of pure jewels. The soft silky feeling glittered even in the light of dark room. Blainely stared at it in awe.

"It looks amazing, how did you do it?"

"It was actually pretty simple," Mandu smiled, "I found tons of gemstones and put pressure on them. It eventually made them so thin and fine like silk. It was pretty easy to make after that. The main material in this was emeralds, but I added some jade to give it contrast. Lightning has a matching vest and pants made of the same jewels. Would you like to try it on?"

"Yes please," Blainely said enthusiastically. She slipped on the gown and admired herself in the mirror. She had never worn green before. She liked how the emeralds felt on her skin, "Will I wear this all the time?"

"Of course not," Mandu chuckled, "You'll just wear that for the parade. You and Lightning will be standing in a chariot pulled by horses around the Capitol."

"Capitol?"

"Chris has bought back Wawanakwa and other portions of land to use as the districts and capitol. He plans to eventually turn North America into his own country. Personally, I don't see how that will work, but he always seemed a bit off his rocker. Now, I do believe you should get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

**Lightning's Preparations**

Lightning hated how his prep team kept scrubbing him down, but he wanted to win, so he had to keep cool. Eventually the prep team left him alone, and he stood in front of the mirror, admiring himself. Then, a woman walked into the room. She was short and plump, with pink eyebrows and blue cheeks. She looked at Lightning and laughed, "This shouldn't be too hard."

"What does that mean?!"

"Nothing, just that most of the boys that I have to make outfits for are built like you, making it easy for us to find a fitting outfit. One more thing, do you like emeralds?"

"Sha-what kind of question is that?"

"Oh nothing much," the woman said, "I'm Xenia by the way." She pressed a button on a small remote and a pair of green pants fell from the sealing, "Try this on." Lightning looked at Xenia strangely before slipping on the pants. They felt oddly comfortable. Xenia nodded her head and handed him a white long sleeve shirt, then a green vest. Lightning put the clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"What is this stuff?"

"Oh, I made the outfit out of emeralds, jade, and pearls. It would take a while to explain it."

"Then don't," Lightning said gruffly.

**Brick's Preparations**

It took all of Brick's willpower to keep himself from laughing at his prep team. One of them was a beefy man that looked like he could snap someone's neck. The funny part was his face was covered in pure white makeup, and painted like a clown. The man's name was Reloj. Another person was Amanita. She looked normal in every way, except for the fact that her whole body was colored purple, and instead of eyebrows, she had black designs carved into her forehead, and rainbow colored lips. Cleary the people of the Capitol had no taste in fashion.

"When Rose is done with you, you'll look just like us," Martha, the strange woman, squealed. She and Reloj left the room, leaving Brick to look around. The room was pretty small, with only one light. A small door was the only exit. Then, a woman in her thirties walked in.

"Hello, you must be the tribute from District 2."

"That's me," Brick said nervously.

"Let's show you the outfit," she smiled.

**The Parade**

"Isn't it going to be exciting to see the parade outfits?" Josh said, "I can't wait to see them!"

"Neither can I," Chris agreed, "Here come Blainely and Lightning from District 1!" The chariot was being pulled by two pure white horses, with glitter in their manes. Jaws dropped at the sight of the District 1 outfits. Waves of light glided across the emerald dress and vest Blainely and Lightning were wearing. The pair waved at the adoring crowd.

"Marvelous," Josh cheered, "Simply marvelous!"

Brick and Jo were dressed in came shirts, pants, and face-paint. They gave stern looks to the crowd as they passed by. "I think the outfits suit them," Josh said, "I'm really excited for District 3's outfits. Can you believe-"

"What are they wearing?" Chris said, craning his neck. Staci and Cameron were dress in simply shirts and pants, but the garments were made of tiny little screens, each one project images of different things. Flowers and birds soared across Staci's pants, and Cameron's shirt seemed alive with shooting stars. The two didn't appear to notice, and kept waving at the crowd.

Josh and Chris were at a loss for words, and continued to be silent when they saw District 4. Bridgette and Noah were dripping wet, but that helped their outfits. The fabric was woven especially so that it appeared to be made of water. The droplets of water sliding down the clothes made them look like waterfalls. This affect was multiplied when Bridgette took Noah's hand and raised it into the air. They certainly made an impression. Chris finally spoke up, "Out of all the outfits we've seen so far, this is my favorite."

"No argument there," Josh said quietly, "Ladies and gentlemen, look at District 5!"

Izzy and Owen were dressed up in their regular clothes, but the outfits glowed with pure energy. "It was an interesting idea," Josh offered, "but I don't think it really stands out. It's our friends from District 6!"

Anne Maria and Duncan wore suits of armor crafted from license plates. "Somebody better get me that stylist," Chris ordered, "I want him executed! What a terrible fashion sense!"

Dawn and Scott were dressed in a gown and tux respectively, each one made of leaves. When Dawn twirled around, or Scott waved his hands in the air, small seeds would fly from their clothes, bursting into small flowers. Chris and Josh looked at the outfits with puzzled expressions. Josh typed something on a small keyboard and said, "The District 7 stylist wanted to use clothes that were based off of trees, but he didn't want them to look like them. The flowers are blossoms commonly found on orange, apple, and cherry trees. What a wonderful idea. This is the second best design I've seen."

Chris nodded and said, "I don't really like District 8's costumes." Heather and Alejandro glared at each other as the crowd stared at their outfits. Heather wore only a patchwork quilt that barely covered her. Alejandro had a small piece of cloth covering his waste, leaving his legs and upper body exposed. Josh shook his head, before looking at District 9. Ezekiel wore a farmer's costume, and Eva had on a dress woven out of corn stalks. Her hair was colored and styled to look like the tops of grain. The crowd screamed as darkness emanated from District 10's chariot. From the dark you could make out the outline of Dakota, who was wearing a glow in the dark cowgirl costume, and Sam who was dressed as a glow in the dark cow. Josh clapped his hands softly, and Chris merely nodded.

"I wonder how District 11 will do," Josh said. Katie and Trent wore a dress and suit of different crops. Geoff and Sadie were covered in coal dust that covered their regular clothes. "Those last two were pretty boring," Josh yawned, "but we'll have more exciting outfits at the interviews. Until then, ta ta!"

**The interviews will include the contestant's thoughts on the season. I hope you guys will like it.**


	3. The Interviews

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Okay, a few things about last chapter. 1. I know that Jo and Duncan have the same last name, but they are not related. 2. All of the contestants are in the game. That's all. Now, this chapter will involve two tributes preparing for the interviews, and the interviews for districts 1-4.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the Hunger Games.**

**Bridgette's Interview Preparations**

Bridgette had never been more nervous in her life. She was being interviewed on international TV, and was then going to have to fight to the death against her friends, enemies, and Geoff. The enthusiasm she had during the parade had long gone, and all of the shock from the reaping had worn away. She hadn't slept at all the previous night, her dreams filled with crazy environments. One of them had been a chain of small islands. On each island, crazy animals would roam the jungles. Another time, she had been crawling through a desert arena, trying to find water. She started drinking a liquid, before realizing it was the blood from Geoff's dying body. The last time, she was running through a snowy forest, with someone chasing after her. When she turned around, she could see Geoff holding a bloody knife.

"Someone seems a bit nervous," a voice said. Bridgette turned around and saw Noah standing in the doorway, "You seemed fine last night."

"That was because I hadn't really figured out what was going on. I volunteered on purpose. I wanted to show people that we're not just in this because of Chris. I wanted to show people that we're human beings, and that we are going to try our best to win. That might not make sense, but I don't care. I just don't want to have to fight Geoff." Tears started to form in the surfer's eyes.

"That's why you're in District 4," Noah said, "The tributes from 1, 2, and 4 have an unspoken alliance group called the Careers. Don't worry; I'll be there to help." Bridgette smiled at him. She truly believed he would be in the Careers. Boy was she wrong.

**Trent's Interview Preparations**

"Just be yourself," Trent said, pacing back and forth, "They loved you in Season 1; you just have to make them remember. Whatever kind of arena they'll put you in, make them want to help you win. Even if it's a candy mountain, or a crude version of the Grand Canyon, make them want you to live."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Katie asked, standing in the doorway to his room. She looked outside the window and saw large skyscrapers. She chewed on the stick of gum in her mouth and said, "How much do you want to bet that those buildings aren't actually real?" Trent looked at the window before saying,

"Shouldn't you be with Sadie?"

Katie groaned, "How come everybody thinks that my entire life is Sadie, Sadie, and Sadie? The reason is because the guards won't let us leave our apartments. So back to my question, do you always talk to yourself?"

"No," Trent said, "I'm just preparing for my interview. I'm trying to come off as the guy that everyone thought was nice, but cool at the same time in season 1. What's your approach, the sweet girl's friend?"

Katie frowned and said, "No, but I'm sure that's Sadie's approach. I'll be known as the girl who came off as annoying, but totally redeemed herself. Oh, and the nice guy act won't get you very far. You should try being ruthless and blood thirsty."

"No thanks," Trent said coldly, "I'm going to make everyone like me, especially Gwen."

"Ha, do you really think Gwen will take you back? She likes Duncan, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you can focus on other things. Besides, you'll have to kill her anyway."

"Just leave," Trent snapped, "I think I liked you better as Sadie's clone."

**Blainely's Interview**

Blainely walked up to the stage, waving at the adoring crowd. She was wearing an outfit that matched her chariot ride one, but this dress was made of rubies. She smiled at the crowd, before sitting next to Josh. The man smiled at her and said, "So Blainely, how does it feel to be the one being interviewed?" It took all of Blainely's willpower to not glare at Josh.

"Well, it certainly is interesting, but I don't think I'll have to worry about it ever again?"

"And why is that?"

"Because when I win, I'll buy my way onto Celebrity Manhunt." The crowd cheered as Blainely waved at them. Josh laughed and said, "Do you think you have what it takes to win?"

"Of course I do. I was on Total Drama World Tour."

"Well Blainely your time is up," Josh said quickly, "We hope you lose-I mean…win."

**Lightning's Interview**

"So Lightning," Josh started, "This is the second time you and Blainely had to wear matching outfits, and do you think you'll stay together in the arena?"

"Lightning plans on winning," he said firmly, "and in this game, there are no teams. In the beginning of the games Lightning might have a partner, but Lightning wants to go solo!"

**Brick's Interview**

Brick stared nervously at the cheering crowd. Josh had just asked him about if he was going to follow his code, and he said NO!

"So you aren't going to be following your code?" Josh said in amazement, "Well then, I wish the other tributes luck, because you might win this!"

**Jo's Interview**

"I'm strong, fast, athletic, agile, stealthy, and mean!" Jo said confidently.

"I see, but is that enough?" Josh asked.

"Of course it is," Jo snapped, "So you better watch out!"

**Staci's Interview**

"So your 26 great-grandmother invented the unicycle?"

"Yeah, before then, circus clowns had nothing to ride on."

**Cameron's Interview**

"What's it like inside of a bubble?"

"Well, it's a lot like the regular world, only safer and has a lot more plastic."

**Noah's Interview**

"I can outsmart the others, and then kill them."

"I'm sure you will."

**Bridgette's interview**

When Bridgette walked onto the stage, everyone grew silent. Bridgette looked down at her interview dress in horror. It had no real design, and was made of different patches of oddly colored materials.

"That looks…interesting," Josh said awkwardly, "Why you don't give us a twirl." Bridgette spun around as fast as she could, and could hear the applause the audience gave her. On the large screens, she saw what they had seen. The different colors had flowed together to give the illusion that live fish were swimming across the front of her.

"Bridgette, how do you feel about the season so far?" Josh asked softly.

Bridgette gave him a smile, and temporarily forgot about all of her worry, "It's amazing."

**Okay, I noticed some things. The interviews are supposed to be after training, but I wanted to skip that. I'm also skipping the rest of the interviews. That means the next chapter will be the bloodbath.**


	4. Arena 1 Bloodbath

**Hey worldwide web,**

**This is the start of the Total Drama Games. I will make a chart of who is dead and who is alive at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the arena design, considering I came up with it.**

_**The Bloodbath**_

**Cameron's POV**

I stand nervously in the tube that would carry me up to the arena. I am dressed in black shorts and a black shirt. I expect the arena to be dry or hot; possibly a desert. Chris had explained the rules to us before we were sent to the underground rooms. The 38 contestants, including me, had been divided into two groups of 19. The first 19 would be at a Cornucopia on one arena, while the other 19 were at a different Cornucopia. Eventually the arenas will meet, and the contestants can travel to either one. My other 18 competitors had been chosen at random; I'm even sure if Staci is here. Slowly, the tube begins to rise, and I am enveloped in complete darkness. When the light appears, I see the arena. The cornucopia is in the middle of the circle, filled with supplies. I am on flat soil. Too my right is hundreds of different trees, in neat and even rows.

_**60…59…58**_

On my left, small plants have sprouted out of the ground, also in neat and even rows. Suddenly it clicks; the arena is…an orchard.

_**30…29…28**_

Staci is standing on her pedestal next to me. She smiles nervously. I wonder if we are going to work together if we survive. On my other side is Duncan, shooting me a murderous glare. The others are Brick, Jo, Blainely, Lightning, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Tyler, Justin, Cody, Sierra, Sadie, Gwen, Trent, Anne Maria, and Zoey. That means I will be against the Careers, my district partner, and a handful of others. Zoey is probably my only ally, if she makes it out of the bloodbath.

_**15…14…13**_

I look at some of the supplies. 2 feet in front of me is a worn out backpack, hopefully with something in it. A few inches away from that is a knife, with a serrated edge. Zoey is looking at bow, with is exactly three feet to the left of the knife. On top of it is a quiver, full of arrows. My goal is to get the backpack and maybe the knife, but I want that backpack.

_**5...4…3…2…1 Let the Total Drama Games begin!**_

A gong sounds, and I dive for the backpack. Staci runs past me towards the knife, but is tackled by Jo, who hits her repeatedly with an axe. She is certainly dead. Jo runs back to the rest of the Careers, and I manage to get the knife. I inspect the contents of the backpack quickly. There's nothing in it but a bottle of water. I look up, only to see Duncan throw a spear into my heart.

**Zoey's POV**

When I hear the gong, I run as fast as I can to the bow. It is small and wooden, but the quiver is filled with colorful arrows. I look over at Cameron and see him lying on the ground with a spear in his chest. I stumble in shock, and a knife buries itself into the ground. I fire an arrow at the thrower, who turns out Katie. The girl jumps out of the way, and pulls Sadie away from the fight. Duncan has already retrieved his spear from Cameron's body, but forgot Cameron's backpack. I run to the bubble boy and take the backpack. He would want me to have it, I tell myself.

"There she is," I hear Lightning shout. I don't waste my time shooting an arrow, and sprint towards the rest of the trees. I hope Mike is alright. I am a good distance away from the Cornucopia, and there is no sign of any of the tributes, so I look for a place to hide. I climb up a tall apple tree, and look at my supplies. I have Katie's knife, my bow and arrows, and Cameron's backpack. Inside is a bottle of water, stupid Chris. I look at a small side pocket and find a pair of sunglasses. On the temple arms were several buttons: Zoom in, zoom out, night vision, thermal vision. I zoom in on a couple of odd trees that are probably 10 miles away. They aren't fruit trees, and will probably conceal me better. For now, I will have to wait in this apple tree. I close my eyes to rest and hear the canon fire.

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

That's it. Only two people died at the bloodbath. A tear rolls down my cheek as I think of Cameron and Staci. I didn't know that latter, but she didn't deserve to die. I'm going to win for them, I decide. But first, I need a plan.

_**Josh and Chris's Studio**_

"Wow, only two people dead at the Arena 1 Bloodbath?" Josh said in disbelief, "That won't be good for ratings,"

Chris frowned at the screen, which showed a map of the arena, and several red dots, indicating the living tributes. "That may be so, but that leaves more tributes for the audience to sponsor and cheer for."

"You're right," Josh said cheerfully, "I'm pretty surprised at how well things are turning out. Right now, we have 8 tributes that'll give us a good show. All of the Careers, who seem to be doing pretty well. In fact, why don't we check on them now?

**Jo's POV**

I couldn't find that little bookworm anywhere. As soon as everyone had cleared out from the Cornucopia, he went AWOL. I secretly hoped that it was too chase after Zoey, but I had a feeling he wasn't. We had most of the supplies from the Cornucopia, but Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum managed to take a few knives and a loaf of bread; no real loss. Elvis had a large backpack which we definitely could have used. Goth Girl somehow hid in the pile of supplies, and escaped with a machete, a decent backpack, some beef jerky, and a half gallon of water while we had our backs turn. We still had a pretty good chance, but we needed to move.

"We should gather up as much as possible," I tell Brick, "then we need to try and find the competition." He nodded at me.

"All right everyone, gather at least one backpack, your weapon, some food, water if possible, and start digging up the mines," he orders, making me confused.

"Why do we need the mines?"

"So we can blow up most of the supplies. That way it isn't just sitting there for everyone else to take."

_**The Studio**_

"Pretty clever," Josh commented, "I wonder who they'll find next. And if I'm not mistaken, I believe we have two more alliances, and they're about to meet each other." On the map, three red dots were moving swiftly towards two other slow dots.

**Katie's POV**

"I think we're safe," I say to Sadie, who is looking in the directions of the Cornucopia, "this arena is pretty—" Sadie and I are tackled to the ground. Justin has me pinned to the soft earth. Tyler has a hold of Sadie, who is squirming in his grip. Duncan is standing over us.

"Well, well, well, what have I found? Two losers for the price of one." He pulls out a khopesh, an ancient knife with a hooked blade, and touches it to Sadie's face, "Let's start with you. I really hate you, so I'll make this short, but painful." He raises the khopesh and brings it down. I grab onto Justin's arms and fling him onto Sadie. The khopesh enters the back of his head, and a canon fires.

_**Boom**_

I am now free, so I stab one of my knives into Duncan's shoulder. It doesn't kill him, but gives me enough time to take Sadie and run. Tall stalks of corn and wheat are only a few meters ahead of us. We burst into the field, which has been cleared slightly, as to give it a maze-like appearance. I see Tyler and Duncan peering at us from the corn. I notice the corn stalks have wrapped around their legs, arms, and necks. I smirk and wave at them and all they can do is look helplessly at me as they're slowing strangled to death

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**The Studio**_

"Wow, almost everyone in Arena 1 is dead," Josh said, "I think we can check in on two more people, before the break.

**Trent's POV**

I find Gwen by a small stream. She is filling several bottles with the water. She looks up at me and pulls out her machete, "Stay back!"

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." I sit down next to her. Night falls eerily fast and I hear the anthem in the sky. The first picture shown is of Cameron, and then Staci. Justin's picture is shown, followed by Duncan. Gwen lets out a sob and I say, "Well now you have me." She glares at me, but glances up at Tyler's picture. I stand up, and so does she.

"Do you really think I'm going to take you back?" She hisses, pulling out her machete. I look at her, stunned, I see me portrait up in the sky as Gwen hacks me to more pieces then I can count.

_**Boom**_

**That is the end of the Arena 1 bloodbath. Next chapter is the Arena 2 bloodbath. After that, I won't show the different arenas as separate chapters, considering the fact that the arenas are connected.**

**Dead**

**38****th**** Place Cameron-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Duncan with a spear. Kills: 0**

**37****th**** Place Staci-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Jo with an axe. Kills: 0**

**36****th**** Place Justin-Death caused by Katie. Accidently killed by Duncan with a khopesh. Kills: 0**

**35****th**** Place Duncan-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 2 (Cameron, Staci)**

**34****th**** Place Tyler-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 0**

**33****rd**** Place Trent-Killed by Gwen with a machete. Kills: 0**


	5. Arena 2 Bloodbath

**Disclaimer: All I own is the arena design.**

_**Arena 2 Bloodbath**_

**Mike's POV**

_**60…59…58**_

I stand on the metal stand, looking at the arena. The cornucopia sits in the center of a small clearing. All around the clearing are jagged rocks. I can't see any water or signs of life. I wonder how Zoey is. Next to me is Dawn, who is meditating on her pedestal. How can she be so calm? On my other side is Scott who is eyeing a large spiked club.

_**30…29…28**_

Only a few inches away from me is a cloth pouch. Beyond that, is a dagger. In the mouth of the Cornucopia is a whip. Manitoba could definitely use that if I managed to retrieve it. "Okay Svetlana. When you hear the gong, get the pouch, the dagger, the whip, and some food."

_**5…4…3...2…1 Let the Total Drama Games begin!**_

**Scott's POV**

Mike, as Svetlana, jumps in front of me, grabbing a dumb little bag and a knife. "Let's go Scott." I jumped and see Dawn, who is pulling my arm, trying to get me to follow her. In her hands are _my _spiked club, a blowgun, and a neon green backpack. I want the club, so I follow her into the maze of rocks.

**Beth's POV**

I run as fast as I can across the glade, and manage to grab a bottle of water. Ezekiel is being chased by Eva with a sword. The poor prairie boy is sliced to ribbons before my very eyes. Eva turns to me and charges. I trip and fall to the ground. I look up to see Eva, standing over me. She smirks at me before slitting my throat.

**Scott's POV**

Dawn and I are deeper in the labyrinth of stone. She hands me my club, and sits down to meditate, "How can you meditate at a time like this?!"

"I am looking for the auras of our friends. I can sense something is nearby, but it is not human." Her eyes widen and I hear a stomping sound. I look around the corner and nearly crap myself. Standing in the middle of the stones is a large dog, about the size of a house. It stares hungrily at me, before letting out a fearsome snarl.

"Run!" Dawn cries. She doesn't need to tell me twice. I grab onto her wrist, and take off into the maze of rock.

**Heather's POV**

Eva is after me. She is wielding a large sword. Alejandro and I run towards the sharpest of rocks, hoping to lose her. Once we're in there, I hear a sound, a mix between a wolf's snarl, lion's roar, an eagle's screech, and a cackle.

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

Four tributes have died in the bloodbath. I secretly hope one of them is Eva. I look over at Alejandro. He is looking at the contents of the red backpack he had managed to snag from the cornucopia. In my trembling hands are a spear and a bottle of water. I hear the sound again and say to Alejandro, "We need to move. Whatever's making that noise doesn't sound friendly."

"What do you mean 'we'? You left me at the bottom of a volcano! There is no way we're working together."

"Then why did you follow me her?" I shoot back. Alejandro opens his mouth to speak, but closes it.

"We're working together, but only for a little while." I smile, that's all the time I need. I pick up my spear and lead the way. After about ten minutes of complex turns I hear the noise again. It sounds like it's just around the corner. "I think we should turn back," I say. Al shakes his head.

"We can take on whatever's up ahead," he says, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." I turn the corner and my blood runs could. A large spider stands a foot away from me. It's the size of a school bus, with two meter long fangs, dripping with venom. It makes the strange noise before sinking its venomous fangs into my abdomen.

_**Boom**_

**Al's POV**

"NO!" I cry out. Heather, my one true love, can't be dead. My blood boils I thrust my javelin forward. It pierces the spider's neck, causing it to drop. A hover craft appears overhead, take away Heather's body. I blow a kiss to her as she is lifted into the sky. I need to move. I need to win, and most of all, I need to avenge Heather. I grab her spear and water bottle. I sever one of the spider's fangs. The venom will be useful. Look out tributes, I'm coming for you.

**Cody's POV**

Sierra and I finally reach the end of the maze. It is nothing but a cliff, dropping down for miles. I already tested the force field, which is in perfect shape. Judging by the number of canons, five people are dead. 13 people left to play. 12, since Sierra's with me. "Where do you think the other 19 are?" I ask my stalker.

"They could be in a different arena," she says, "or maybe in a different part of it." I nod. The sun is starting to set, and we make camp. I lay out a large piece of canvas I got from Lindsay after I…killed her. I hope Tyler is already dead so he doesn't have to learn of his girlfriend's death. The anthem plays in the sky and I see Chris's face.

"Hello tributes of Arena 1 and Arena 2. Both of your bloodbaths are over, meaning the arenas will merge. I will now show every fallen tribute so far." The first picture is of Cameron, the bubble boy from Season 4. The symbol for District 3 is next to his picture, and the number one is next to his name. The next dead tribute is Staci, followed by Justin. Good riddance. I can't help but smile when I see Duncan's picture. He was a jerk, and he deserved his death. I'm relieved that Tyler is gone too, and won't get revenge on me for killing Lindsay. What puzzles me is Trent's death. He and Gwen were in the same arena, but I don't think she could have killed him. Not unless Duncan's death made her go crazy. Those are the deaths for Arena 1, and now we have the Arena 2 tributes. The first picture in the air is Lindsay. I feel a bit guilty, but I needed her supplies. The second picture is of Ezekiel, which isn't much of a surprise. I'm a little sad that Beth died, considering she was one of my friends. Eva's picture fills me with relief, as does Heather. However, a feeling of dread creeps into me. Who or what killed Heather and Eva, two fairly strong and good fighters. I don't have time to worry about that. I can see the trees from the other arena moving closer to Arena 2. I lay down on the canvas and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

_**The Studio**_

"I can't say I'm surprised that Cody and Sierra are working together," Chris said. Josh nodded in agreement.

"All of the Arena 2 tributes are handling the maze well. Dawn and Scott managed to lose the giant dog, Mike is stalking B, and Alejandro is almost going to make a kill. Well cover that after the break."

**Sorry to Lindsay, Heather, Eva, Beth, and Ezekiel fans, but they had to go. How will the contestants do now that the arenas have merged? Will new alliances be formed, or will old ones dissolved. Find out on the next chapter of the Total Drama Games!**

**Dead**

**38th Place Cameron-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Duncan with a spear. Kills: 0**

**37th Place Staci-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Jo with an axe. Kills: 0**

**36th Place Justin-Death caused by Katie. Accidently killed by Duncan with a khopesh. Kills: 0**

**35th Place Duncan-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 2 (Cameron, Justin)**

**34th Place Tyler-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 0**

**33rd Place Trent-Killed by Gwen with a machete. Kills: 0**

**32****nd**** Place Lindsay-Killed by Cody with a club. Kills: 0**

**31****st**** Place Ezekiel-Killed by Eva with a sword. Kills: 0**

**30****th**** Place Beth-Killed by Eva with a sword. Kills: 0**

**29****th**** Place Eva-Killed by Manitoba with a whip. Kills: 2 (Beth, Ezekiel)**

**28****th**** Place Heather-Killed by giant spider mutt. Kills: 0**


	6. Day 2

**Hey worldwide web,**

**Sheesh, you guys really didn't like what happened to Trent. So here's the explanation: Gwen thought Trent was insulting Duncan's memory with what he said, and when you're allowed to kill people…you go a bit crazy.**

**Moving on from that, this is day two in the arenas. Who will die? Who will wish they did? Find out in this chapter of Total Drama Games!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the arena design.**

_**The Studio**_

"We're back!" Josh said cheerfully, "and the arenas are completely connected."

"That's right," Chris said, "Let's check in on the Careers, who are about to blow up the rest of their supplies."

"I think it's a waste of Capitol effort," Josh mumbled.

**Bridgette's POV**

I look at the large pile of supplies in front of me. Around it is a bunch of exposed land mines. Lighting is holding a flaming spear. He will soon throw it into the air, causing the mines to blow up. I am a safe distance away from the pile. I have a large backpack filled with warm loaves of bread and water. I am holding a wooden trident. Noah is still missing. He's either searching for Zoey, or he's ditched us. I look over at Brick. He signals Lighting to throw the spear. It flies into the air, and then strikes one of the mines. I am thrown back before I hear the sounds. A pair of arms catches me. I look up and see Noah. He puts a finger to his lips. The dust is starting to clear. He hands me a piece of old paper before taking off towards the north.

The dust settles and I see my allies. Blainely and Lightning are on the ground, but Brick and Jo are still standing. They walk over to me.

"What's with the picture?" Jo asks. I look at the paper and see a large rectangle. Various arrows have been drawn inside of it. Symbols are at the end of each arrow. On the paper is a key, explaining what the symbols mean. Then I realize it, I have a map of the arena.

"It's a map of the arena," I say.

"How would you know where Katie and Sadie are?" Blainely asked, pointing to two arrows.

"The map must update every day," I lie; I don't want them to know about Noah, not yet.

"Then let's use it," Lightning snaps, "The cornucopia is here, and the nearest person is Anne Maria. He points to an arrow that ends in a grove of trees marked "Apples". I shrug my shoulders and follow the others.

**Owen's POV**

I'M GOING TO DIE! A giant scorpion is chasing Izzy and me. I can't keep on running. "Izzy, go on without me," I say, falling to the ground in exhaustion. She looks at me, and I secretly hope she'll stay by my side.

"Okay then!" She shouts happily, cartwheeling away. I blink in shock, before screaming as the scorpions stinging stabs into my skull.

_**Boom**_

**Sierra's POV**

A canon fires and I whip round, hoping Cody is okay. He raises an eyebrow at the noise, and keeps walking. We had been hiking through Arena 1 since dawn. I had noticed the entire orchard was divided into either square or rectangular sections, each with a different plant or animal. Yes, there were animals. So far we had seen sheep with quills like a porcupine instead of wool, and pigs exhaled black smoke. Cody had warned me not to get to close, and to not eat any of the fruit, and I knew why. It didn't seem right for someone like Chris to make a dangerous arena we had to survive in, but give us plenty of food. There had to be a catch.

We reach another square, but this one is extremely small. One four trees, with branches weaves in such ways to create a fishnet barrier. Flying around the center of these trees are mockingjays, only with orange beaks that end in a sharp, red tip. I'm not sure if red is blood or natural coloring. I look at Cody, who shrugs his shoulder.

"They seem safe." I pull out my slingshot and load it with one of the sharp thorns that had come with it. I aim, and fire. The mockingjays cry out and a few fly out of the safety of the branches. I must have missed. I try again with the same result. Third time's the charm. I grab some rope out of my back pack and tie the trees together. It creates a net-like trap. The birds screech, and take flight. They break through the netting of branches and swarm around me. I scream and jump into Cody's arms. He looks at me.

"Only one of us can make it," he says, and I expect to be thrown at the birds, but the exact opposite happens. "Run, I'll distract them," he tells me, "You've helped me so many times, and now I'm going to repay you." He kisses me, on the lips, and the only thing stopping me from squealing is fear. He pushes me out of the square, and a force field stops the birds from following me. Cody gives me a smile, before the birds cover him. I fall to my knees and sob. Cody is gone, and it's because of me. _No it isn't, _I tell myself, _He wanted to protect you, and now you're going to win. _The canon fires and I run in the opposite direction of his body, I was going to win.

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

**Harold's POV**

"NO!" I cry as my luscious Leshawna's canon fires. Courtney is standing over her, sleeves dripping with blood. She had managed to steel a strange robe from the cornucopia. The sleeves had long claws at the end, probably poisoned. She also had a blowgun. It wasn't the pipe-like blow gun, but a gun made of reeds with a trigger mechanism. The darts were probably poisoned, considering the fact that after two minutes of getting shot with one dart, DJ, the other part of our alliance, had dropped. Courtney had shot Izzy twice, but I haven't seen a hovercraft yet, until it picks up Leshawna. Another canon fires and DJ is taken out of the arena. Courtney turns to see me. I am less than two feet away from the maze exit. I sprint as fast as I can. I see a cluster of trees to my right and a field of large cattle to my left. I'll have cover in the trees, but the cows seem mutant. I'm in no condition to fight Courtney. She already scratched my cheek, and I can feel the poison slowly coursing through my veins. I hear Courtney's footsteps behind me, and I take off for the cattle.

_**Boom**_

The cows pay no attention to me as I run through the field, which means I'm going to have to fight Courtney. I don't look back as I run past two more cows. Then, my face hits the ground. Courtney is standing over me, a cruel smile on her face. She swipes her claws lightly on my chest, not enough to kill me. "That was for eliminating me in Season 1, and this is for everything else!" My vision blurs as I am lifted off the ground and thrown onto the sharp horn of a bull.

_**Boom**_

**Courtney's POV**

I dust off my sleeves and walk away from Harold's body. What an easy kill, I wanted him dead from the beginning. I turn around and see Izzy. She stares at me, before laughing. I pull out my gun and fire several darts at her, she dodges them with ease.

"Those wouldn't work anyway," she taunts, "I have the antidote, she holds up a large box of white tablets, "You can't have poison without the antidote. Uh oh, looks like Mr. Cow is angry." I turn around and see one of the bulls glaring at me. The other cows have lined up next to him, and get into a charging position. I realize what this means, and take off towards Izzy. She steps back, outside of the barrier. I hear the cows behind me. I feel myself step on a rock and fall to the ground. Izzy looks at. Desperate, I hold out a sleeve. She looks at it suspiciously. Is she seriously going to let me get trampled? You'd think I was going to kill her if she saved me. Suddenly it clicks. I take off the robe and throw my gun to her. She looks at the weapon in her hands and throws a metal chain to me. I grab onto it, and barely manage to say, "Thank you" before she yanks me to safety.

_**The Studio**_

"Wow, I never thought there would be a day when Courtney and Izzy worked together," Josh said softly, staring at the screen, "Well, we've had a few deaths today, so let's see if we can get in one more before the night ends.

**Katie's POV**

Night fell quickly again, helping Sadie and I hide in the thick grain. The anthem blares and Owen's picture fills the sky. Poor guy, but I knew he wouldn't last much longer. I look over to see Sadie's reaction, but she's gone. The next picture is of Cody, but I barely notice. I need to find Sadie. Suddenly, her scream fills the air and a canon fires.

_**Boom**_

I glance up at Leshawna's picture, and spot Sadie. A large animal is feeding on her. It has a reptilian tail and snout, two small toes, one sharp toe, and a scaly body. Its yellow eyes glow in the night. DJ picture flashes away, followed by Harold. I grab my knife. Sadie's picture suddenly appears, and I let out a sob. Big mistake! The animal turns to me and lets out a snarl. I run as fast as I can in the opposite direction. I hear several barking sounds, and I realize something. That thing is calling for help. There are more, and they're hunting me.

**Wasn't that a fun end to the chapter? Sorry so many people died in this chapter, but I had to get rid of them eventually. How will Izzy and Courtney's alliance fair? Will Bridgette receive more help from Noah? And when will the next chapter be a update? I have no idea!**

**Dead**

**38th Place Cameron-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Duncan with a spear. Kills: 0**

**37th Place Staci-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Jo with an axe. Kills: 0**

**36th Place Justin-Death caused by Katie. Accidently killed by Duncan with a khopesh. Kills: 0**

**35th Place Duncan-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 2 (Cameron, Justin)**

**34th Place Tyler-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 0**

**33rd Place Trent-Killed by Gwen with a machete. Kills: 0**

**32nd Place Lindsay-Killed by Cody with a club. Kills: 0**

**31st Place Ezekiel-Killed by Eva with a sword. Kills: 0**

**30th Place Beth-Killed by Eva with a sword. Kills: 0**

**29th Place Eva-Killed by Manitoba with a whip. Kills: 2 (Beth, Ezekiel)**

**28th Place Heather-Killed by giant spider mutt. Kills: 0**

**27****th**** Place Owen-Killed by giant scorpion mutt. Kills: 0**

**26****th**** Place Cody-Sacrificed himself for Sierra, was killed by evil mockingjays. Kills: 1 (Lindsay)**

**25****th**** Place Leshawna-Cut and poisoned by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**24****th**** Place DJ-Poisoned by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**23****rd**** Place Harold-Poisoned, then impaled by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**22****nd**** Place Sadie-Killed by mystery lizard mutt. Kills: 0**


	7. Day 3

**Hey worldwide web,**

**I'm sick with today, so I decided to finish the chapter. We're nearing the end of this story. I'll probably only add two more chapters, and then this will be finished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the Hunger Games.**

_**The Studio**_

"Welcome, to the next installment of the Total Drama Games," Josh cheered, "Last time, some of our lizard mutts were chasing Katie through her corn field. Chris, why don't we check on that?"

**Katie's POV**

I scream as the animal chases me. It makes strange shrill cries, and patches of grass rustle and snarl. The end of the cornfield is only a few meters away, but can I make? I hear more footsteps behind me, and I turn around. I can see my pursuer. It stands a good six fee, with pebbly scales all over its body. The scales are brown and beige, helping it blend in with the corn. It has bright yellow eyes with dark slits. It opens its mouth and I see its fleshy, pink tongue. Its mouth is lined with razor sharp teeth. I immediately recognize it as a dinosaur from one of my little brother's books. My thoughts go to him. Does he know I'm in the arena? If so, is he trying not to watch, or is he sitting motionless in front of the TV? I don't know, but I have to make sure he has something good to watch. The animal lets out a cry and leaps three feet into the air. I feel two heavy feet pounce on my back, and I am pushed to the ground. Luckily I am wearing my backpack, which I cut off of my shoulders, leaving behind the dinosaur. I burst out of the field and splash into a stream. The dinosaurs are still snarling at me from the field. I look up, prepared to run, but instead I stare into the face of a pasty Goth, with teal streaks in her hair.

**Gwen's POV**

I stare at Katie for a good five seconds, before swinging my machete. She dodges it swiftly, and runs out of the stream. Why is she coming towards me? Then I hear the snarls. Two large, lizard-like animals jump out of the field. I turn around and follow Katie. Eventually, I pass through the barrier, and the animals are unable to follow. Katie and I are panting heavily. I help pull her up and she thanks me. She bends down to pick up a knife and my machete enters her stomach.

_**Boom**_

**Alejandro's POV**

I leap out from behind a rock and tackle Izzy to the ground. Courtney immediately jumps down from the tree she was hiding in, and fires a dart into my shoulder. I throw my javelin into her arm, making her cry out. The area where the dart hit burns. I grab Heather's spear and stab it into Izzy's stomach. I grab her antidote pills and run off.

**Courtney's POV**

NO! Izzy can't be dead, not yet. I sink down to my knees. Her labored breathing indicates that she is going to die soon. Not if I can help it! I carefully pull the spear out of her stomach. It didn't get anywhere near her heart, but it is very deep into her. She might bleed to death if I don't do something. I grab some medical supplies from Harold's backpack. I help bandage her wound.

"J-just leave me," Izzy mumbles, "I'm going to die anyway." I slap her across the face.

"No you aren't," I snap, "I am a CIT, and nobody dies on my watch, without me saying so. Now apply pressure to this area." She ignores me.

"Courtney, you've done the best you can, but now it's time to give up. Don't bother burying me in flowers; I don't like stuff like that." Tears fill me eyes. She closes her eyes and her breathing stops. A canon fires, leaving me alone.

_**Boom**_

_**The Studio**_

Josh wiped away a tear, "It's so beautiful." Chris rolled his eyes as his co-host bawled.

"Well," Chris said, "I suppose we better check on Mike and B."

**Mike's POV**

I have B cornered. I open the small pouch I received from the cornucopia. Inside it is a metal ball, with a red button. I press the button and throw it at B. He braces himself for something, but nothing happens. He smirks and pulls out a butcher knife. He steps on the metal ball, blowing him into pieces. I am thrown out of the maze, and into the orchard. I start to jog past some trees, when I feel something sharp dig into the back of my neck. I turn around and see Sierra firing several sharp thorns at me with her slingshot.

**Zoey's POV**

My arrow flies into Sierra's chest as she shoots Mike in the skull. Both crumple to the ground, and a canon fires.

_**Boom**_

I run to Mike, but another canon goes off, and the hovercraft appears out of nowhere. I fall over, and immediately start to cry. I didn't even get to say anything to Mike since the Games started, and now it's over. My only consolation is that Sierra is dead. Judging by the number of canons today, we're almost done, but that means the finale will be soon.

_**Boom**_

I get up when something metal hits me in the head. It is a can of hairspray, which is obviously Anne Maria's. She stands over me, laughing. "Looks like your Mike is gone, and so is my Vito. That makes killing you even easier!" She pulls out another spray can, "It's surprising that Chris would provide us with poisons that come in spray cans, but now that I think about it, it isn't. Time to die, Red!" She is about to press the button, when I shoot an arrow. She doesn't have to dodge it, because I miss her. Instead, it severs several cherries from the tree branches above her. They fall into her hair, but she doesn't notice. "Was that arrow for me?" She asks in a mocking tone, "If it was, I think you're losing your touch." BOOM! The cherries explode in her hair, killing her, but only throwing me into a tree. I get it, cherry bombs. I'd laugh if things weren't so serious. The explosion covers the sound of the canon, but I know she's dead. I notice her frayed backpack lying on the ground. Inside it is another can of poison. I take the can and spray the tips of my arrows. I chew on some beef jerky in the side pocket, and keep walking.

_**Boom**_

After a bit, I hear a soft crying sound. I quickly jump into a tree, but step on a twig in the process. Immediately I hear, "Oh, just come out and kill me already." It's Courtney. She walks out of a bush, with no supplies. "Zoey, shoot me with an arrow. I can't win these games." She explains her alliance with Izzy, and how Alejandro killed her. "It wasn't so much that it was Izzy that was killed," Courtney sobbed, "Izzy reminded me of my friend Ruby from back home. She had red hair, and the same personality as Izzy. Right before TDI, Ruby was bullied by her boyfriend and his friends. She was so sad that she…KILLED HERSELF!" Courtney cries even louder, and I'm worried someone will here.

"I'm not killing you," I tell her, "You are a CIT, you can't give up now. We're close to the finale, and that means we're closer to winning. We can only win if you stay alive. I'll help you all the way to the final two." She smiles at me.

"Thanks Zoey, I think I can make it a little bit longer. Just one condition…I get to kill Al!" I nodded, and we shake on it. I have an ally, and she has a new victim.

_**The Studio**_

"OMG!" Josh cried, "Courtney has made _two _ alliances in one day!" Chris once again rolled his eyes at his co-host.

"That's right," Chris said, with fake enthusiasm, "Let's check in on the Careers."

**Brick's POV**

"It feels like we've been walking for hours," Blainely moans, "Can't we just have some of the food on the trees." My stomach growls and I give in. Lightning jogs over to a lime tree. He plucks one of the fruits and is about to bite into it when it changes. 6 spidery legs sprout and it grows large fangs. Lightning drops it on the ground, and tries to run. Though it is only the size of a baseball, it leaps on his face with enough force to knock him down. He screams in pain as the fangs sink into his forehead. The other limes start to change and the rest of us run. Blainely and I are the first to cross the barrier. Bridgette follows us.

"Where's Jo?" She asks. I look around. I see Jo crawling towards the barrier. 2 lime spiders have bitten her, but most of them are attacking Lightning. I run to her and pull her through. It's hard, because the venom from the lime spiders cannot pass through with Jo, so she has to wait for it to drain out of her. Eventually, I can pull her through. I look over at Lightning, who convulsing madly, the lime spiders completely covering him. His body suddenly goes limp, and a canon fires.

_**Boom**_

**Jo's POV**

I stare in shock as the hovercraft picks up Lightning's body. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were the Careers. We killed, we didn't get killed. We were supposed to be the only ones left in the end. Yet Lightning was already dead. I turn to Brick, "We need to head back to the Cornucopia."

"Why?" He asks.

"That way we're out in the open," I tell him firmly, "We can show everyone we mean business. If anyone asks about Lightning, we tell them we killed him. Now let's go." I start to walk and Blainely complains.

"I want some of those apples," she picks one and bites into it. "See," she says, "it's perfectly safe-" Blainely crumples to the ground. Bridgette lets out a scream, but Brick covers her mouth. I kneel down next to her. Black lines are spreading down her neck. They cover her arms, and her face. In less than 10 seconds, she is dead.

_**Boom**_

**Bridgette's POV**

None of us say anything until we reach the Cornucopia. Two of our allies were dead in less than 5 minutes. When we reached the golden horn, we rest. Brick is the first to speak.

"Well, I think we should go our separate ways," he says quietly, "I don't want to kill anyone. I can't do this." This makes Jo mad. She grabs him by the shoulders and pins him to the side of the cornucopia.

"Do you want to win?!" She screams at him, "Then you're going to kill! You're a disgrace, Soldier! You don't deserve to win!" She pulls him close to her, before throwing him back at the cornucopia. A large bang echoes throughout the arena. Jo does this two more times. "What's the matter G. I. Joke, can't take a hit?!" She throws him at the cornucopia again.

"Jo, stop it!" I scream at her. She turns to me.

"What's that Blondie?"

"N-nothing," I whimper.

"P-please Jo," Brick begs, "It hurts so badly." His head is a bit dented, and he'll die in a few minutes.

"Sorry Dampypants," Jo laughs, "but I don't care." She throws him into the cornucopia a fifth time. This time, a canon fires.

_**Boom**_

Jo stumbles to the ground. She says in a shocked voice, "I killed him. I really killed him." I remember something from a first-aid class I once took.

"Jo," I say, "You're in shock, you were so surprised by Lightning's death, it made you go a bit crazy. You weren't aware of your actions. It isn't your fault." It is her fault, but I don't tell her that. I help her up, and we looking around the cornucopia. Suddenly, a jar rolls out of the bushes. I pick it up. It has a strange violet paste in it. A wick, like the ones you see on candles, it light. Maybe it's a candle in a jar. Jo snatches it out of my hand. "Give that back," I say. Jo shakes her head.

"Sorry Blondie, I've got to take one for the team." She pushes me to the ground and runs to the top of a hill. I get up to follow her, but am blown back by an explosion. The hill Jo was standing on is no in flames. The explosion would have drowned out Jo's canon, but I don't need it.

"It's about time she was gone," a familiar voice said. I turn around and see Noah walk out of the bushes. "You're welcome," he says.

"What was that?" I ask him, "What did you do to Jo?"

Noah laughs. It isn't a happy laugh, but a cold and cruel one. "Oh, just a jar of napalm." I nearly choke on the air.

"Napalm? You rolled a jar of napalm right towards me? I could have been killed!" Noah rolls his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic. If you had died, I wouldn't have to fight you in the end. You didn't die, so I got rid of Jo, and you get to keep your life. It's a win-win deal Sweetheart." He turns and walks away, expecting me to follow him. I have other plans. I pull out my knife and tackle him to the ground. Before he can say anything, I stab him repeatedly. His canon fires and I walk back to the cornucopia.

_**Boom**_

**Dawn's POV**

Scott and I managed to make it into the orchard. The night came quickly after that, so we set up camp underneath a peach tree. The anthem played, and I saw the picture of Katie. The second picture is of a Izzy. I didn't know the first two, but nobody deserves to die. B's face is also there. Sierra's picture is shown next, followed by Mike. Scott's face and aura show he feels guilty about some things in Season 4. Anne Maria's picture is next. Following her are Lightning and Blainely. The next picture is of Brick. He was one of my friends on the island, and I start to cry.

"Don't worry about it," Scott tells me, "We'll get whoever killed him."

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

I jump at the sound of canons. Jo's picture is replaced with Noah's. The next picture is of Sam, and then Dakota. The sky goes black, and I lean against Scott's shoulder, and quickly fall asleep.

**The final is in two chapters. Who will win? Was Izzy's death just a fluke, or are Courtney's alliance skills just terrible? Find out next chapter!**

**Dead**

**38th Place Cameron-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Duncan with a spear. Kills: 0**

**37th Place Staci-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Jo with an axe. Kills: 0**

**36th Place Justin-Death caused by Katie. Accidently killed by Duncan with a khopesh. Kills: 0**

**35th Place Duncan-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 2 (Cameron, Justin)**

**34th Place Tyler-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 0**

**33rd Place Trent-Killed by Gwen with a machete. Kills: 0**

**32nd Place Lindsay-Killed by Cody with a club. Kills: 0**

**31st Place Ezekiel-Killed by Eva with a sword. Kills: 0**

**30th Place Beth-Killed by Eva with a sword. Kills: 0**

**29th Place Eva-Killed by Manitoba with a whip. Kills: 2 (Beth, Ezekiel)**

**28th Place Heather-Killed by giant spider mutt. Kills: 0**

**27th Place Owen-Killed by giant scorpion mutt. Kills: 0**

**26th Place Cody-Sacrificed himself for Sierra, was killed by evil mockingjays. Kills: 1 (Lindsay)**

**25th Place Leshawna-Cut and poisoned by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**24th Place DJ-Poisoned by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**23rd Place Harold-Poisoned, then impaled by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**22nd Place Sadie-Killed by mystery lizard mutt. Kills: 0**

**21****st**** Place Katie-Killed by Gwen with a machete. Kills: .5 (Sort of the cause of Justin's death.)**

**20****th**** Place Izzy-Stabbed with a poisoned spear by Alejandro. Kills: 0**

**19****th**** Place B-Blown up by Mike with a bomb. Kills: 0**

**18****th**** Place Sierra-Killed by Zoey with an arrow. Kills: 1 (Mike)**

**17****th**** Place Mike-Killed by Sierra with a slingshot. Kills: 2 (Eva, B)**

**16****th**** Place Anne Maria-Blown up by cherry bomb. Kills: 0**

**15****th**** Place Lightning-Killed by lime spider mutt. Kills: 0**

**14****th**** Place Blainely-Ate poisonous apple. Kills: 0**

**13****th**** Place Brick-Thrown repeatedly into the Cornucopia by Jo. Kills: 0**

**12****th**** Place Jo-Blown up by Noah's jar of napalm. Kills: 2 (Staci, Brick)**

**11****th**** Place Noah- Stabbed several times by Bridgette. Kills: 3 (Jo, Sam, Dakota)**

**10****th**** Place Sam-Killed by trap set by Noah.**

**9****th**** Place Dakota-Killed by trap set by Noah.**


	8. The Feast

**Hey worldwide web,**

**This is the last chapter before the finale. After the finale, will be the winner's interview, and a special epilogue. After this chapter, leave a review about who you want to win the Total Drama Games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the Hunger Games.**

_**The Studio**_

"Welcome," Josh said to the camera, "to the final episode of Total Drama Games. After today's show, we'll get to see who wins the Total Drama Games!"

"That's right," Chris said, "We have eight people left, but soon they will be cut down to 7. Who will die next? Will it be Scott, Dawn, Alejandro, Bridgette, Zoey, Courtney, Gwen, or Geoff?"

"Despite us completely forgetting about him, he's been doing pretty well," Josh commented, "Why don't we check on all of the contestants real quick.

**Bridgette's POV**

I have made camp inside of the Cornucopia. I managed to find a few of the supplies that weren't destroyed in the explosion. The anthem plays in the air, which is unusual, considering it's about noon. Then I hear Chris's voice. "Hello tributes of the Total Drama Games! I am inviting you to a feast. It is currently being held at the Arena 1 cornucopia. Hope you aren't still in Arena 2, Geoff!" My blood runs cold as I remember Geoff. He was still alive, but somewhere in Arena 2. I hope he's all right. A large table rises from the ground in front of the cornucopia. On it is several delicacies, way better than the kind provided in the beginning of the Games. My advantage is my closeness to the feast. I walk over to the table, ready to eat.

**Gwen's POV**

I run as fast as I can through the cornfield. The lizard mutts are right behind me. I need to get to the feast. I break out of the corn and dash over to the table. I grab as many pieces of food I can scoop up in my arms. I keep on running. Out of nowhere, an arrow strikes the ground in front of me. I trip, dropping the food. Zoey is standing over me. She notches an arrow, but I slice it in half with my machete. She hits my hand with her both, causing me to drop the weapon. I kick her, and the bow flies out of her hand. I rip the quiver off of her. Now we have to settle this the hard way.

**Zoey's POV**

I punch Gwen in the face, and she responds with a kick to my stomach. I launch at kick to her head, but she grabs my foot. She's obviously stronger than me, and I'm thrown towards my bow. I manage to grab it, and an arrow. This arrow is different than the others. It has yellow fletching instead of white. I fire it at Gwen, but miss. After three seconds, it sets off a small explosion. She looks at me in fear. I smirk at her. I grab an arrow, the fletching a smoky gray. It strikes the ground and explodes into a cloud of thick smoke. This is my opportunity to escape. I grab the rest of my arrows and take off towards a clump of trees.

**Alejandro's POV**

I am far from the cornucopia, but I don't need to come to the feast. I have trapped ten fat rabbits, and am using them to test out the different fruits and vegetables. So far, they have reacted badly to the limes, apples, and watermelon, but I know that the lemons, pears, oranges, and carrots are safe to eat. I nibble on a carrot when I hear a soft thud. I look over and see a small gray box, with a silver parachute attached to it. There is a note from Chris on the box. It reads, "Give us a good show." I open the box and find a strange weapon. It is long and bendy, like a whip, but is lined with sharp barbs, like barb wire. I swing it at one of my rabbits. The weapon slices through the animal like it is made of butter. I quickly kill the rest of the rabbits, and roast them. I don't need a feast, I just need to win.

**Courtney's POV**

It takes Zoey a while to get back, and she looks terrible. She has cuts and bruises on her face, arms, and legs. I treat them with Harold's first aid kit. She hands me a glazed donut. "I got it at the feast," she said. I bite into it, and realize just how much I miss real food. Sadly, I might never taste it again. We eat a few more foods, like fried chicken and a slice of cheesecake. I wonder why Chris provided us with all of the rich and fatty foods. He probably wants to fatten us up so the winner won't look so scrawny. The darkness falls quicker than usual, with no deaths so far. I fall asleep, dreaming of donuts and cheesecake.

**Dawn's POV**

"Why do we have to go to this feast?" I ask Scoot, "We have enough food."

"I need meat," Scott said, "You may be fine with your rabbit's food, but I'm a man that wants meat. And since you refuse to let me kill anything living that we see, I have now choice, but to go to the feast." We continued walking till we could see the cornucopia in the distance. Nobody else was there, so Scott and I walked right up to the table. Suddenly, I felt the presence of two auras. One of them seemed safe, while the other seemed dangerous.

"Scott," I whisper. Scott looks over at me. His mouth is stuffed with meat from some strange food, but I ignore that. Instead, I say, "Someone else is here!" Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my back. I fall to the ground in pain. I see Alejandro with a strange, sharp chain. It is covered in blood. My blood. A knife is thrown from the cornucopia. Bridgette runs out, wielding several blades. Alejandro runs, but laughs evilly.

**Scott's POV**

I AM GOING TO KILL ALEJANDRO! Dawn is lying on the ground, a large pool of blood around her. Bridgette looks at me. I'm so worried about Dawn, that I don't attack Bridgette. "Dawn, I can help you," I choke out. She shakes her head.

"You've done enough Scott," she says, "I'll be fine. Just let me say one thing: I forgive you." I'm confused for a bit, but suddenly it makes sense. She forgives me for what happened in Season 4. I smile at her. She says, "I believe in you Scott…you can win. I…believe…in…you." She closes her eyes, and a canon fires.

_**Boom**_

I look over at Bridgette, who is just as sad as me. She walks over to a bush of flowers. "You know," she says, "These are called moon flowers, because they only grow in the moonlight." She puts several of them in Dawn's hands. "There," she says, "Now she looks happy." She walks back into the cornucopia. The hovercraft comes to pick up Dawn's body. I walk in the direction of Alejandro. I am going to kill him!

**Geoff's POV**

I wasn't going to the feast anytime soon. Someone had set up a trap, and I was stuck in it. Some had made a tripwire, which caused a spider web of ropes to appear when activated. I couldn't touch any of the ropes, or they would cause a weapon to launch at me. So here I am, trying to navigate through the rope maze. Every so often I would brush up against a rope, and have to dodge an arrow, or knife, and one time, a sword. I had only a few ropes left. I duck underneath a rope, but completely forget about my hat. It activates one of the ropes, sending an axe into my face.

_**Boom**_

**Bridgette's POV**

The sound of the canon startled me out of my sleep. I hear the anthem playing in the sky. I peer out of the cornucopia and see Dawn's face. That poor girl. The next face is Geoff's. I try my best not to look weak on TV. Suddenly, I hear a twig snap. I turn to the side, and see Zoey and Courtney. Zoey has her bow drawn, and Courtney is holding what looks like a gun. I look at them in fear. Then, Courtney drops. Zoey looks back her, before falling over. I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I stumble forward. What's happening? My vision blurs and everything goes black.

**Gwen's POV**

I hear the familiar snarl of the lizard mutts. The leader is just three feet away from me. I slowly back away. I step on a twig, causing it to snap. Its head turns to me, and it lets out roar. I turn around to run, but I am too late. The mutts have surrounded me. I close my eyes, ready to feel their claws rip into me, but nothing happens. I open my eyes, and see the mutts lying in a circle around me. Something pokes into my neck. I pull out an empty dart. The fluid is already inside of me. I feel dizzy, and fall to the ground. In less than a second I am unconscious.

**Scott's POV**

I have found Al. He is lying motionless on the ground, a dart sticking out of his back. I raise my club, when I feel a pain in my forehead. My knees buckle, and my head hits the soft earth. When I come to, I am standing on a metal plate. I am in a glass tube, similar to the one from the beginning of the Games. In a circle are the other five tributes. We are on a small, circular column of stone. I look over the edge and see water stretching for miles. A shark the size of a school bus is circling in the water. I hear Chris's voice.

"Welcome, to the Total Drama Games finale!" I hear the seconds count down from thirty. The glass tubes disappear. Zoey draws back her bow, Al spins his chain around, Bridgette pulls out two knives, Gwen raises her machete, and Courtney loads her gun with darts. I grip the handle of my club.

"_**3…2…1…Let the final begin!"**_

**Short chapter, I know, but I only wanted to get rid of two more people. Sorry fans of Geoff, but I don't really like him, so I don't care that he's dead. Sorry everyone that was rooting for Dawn, but I didn't see her as being capable of winning the Games.**

**Dead**

**38th Place Cameron-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Duncan with a spear. Kills: 0**

**37th Place Staci-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Jo with an axe. Kills: 0**

**36th Place Justin-Death caused by Katie. Accidently killed by Duncan with a khopesh. Kills: 0**

**35th Place Duncan-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 2 (Cameron, Justin)**

**34th Place Tyler-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 0**

**33rd Place Trent-Killed by Gwen with a machete. Kills: 0**

**32nd Place Lindsay-Killed by Cody with a club. Kills: 0**

**31st Place Ezekiel-Killed by Eva with a sword. Kills: 0**

**30th Place Beth-Killed by Eva with a sword. Kills: 0**

**29th Place Eva-Killed by Manitoba with a whip. Kills: 2 (Beth, Ezekiel)**

**28th Place Heather-Killed by giant spider mutt. Kills: 0**

**27th Place Owen-Killed by giant scorpion mutt. Kills: 0**

**26th Place Cody-Sacrificed himself for Sierra, was killed by evil mockingjays. Kills: 1 (Lindsay)**

**25th Place Leshawna-Cut and poisoned by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**24th Place DJ-Poisoned by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**23rd Place Harold-Poisoned, then impaled by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**22nd Place Sadie-Killed by mystery lizard mutt. Kills: 0**

**21st Place Katie-Killed by Gwen with a machete. Kills: .5 (Sort of the cause of Justin's death.)**

**20th Place Izzy-Stabbed with a poisoned spear by Alejandro. Kills: 0**

**19th Place B-Blown up by Mike with a bomb. Kills: 0**

**18th Place Sierra-Killed by Zoey with an arrow. Kills: 1 (Mike)**

**17th Place Mike-Killed by Sierra with a slingshot. Kills: 2 (Eva, B)**

**16th Place Anne Maria-Blown up by cherry bomb. Kills: 0**

**15th Place Lightning-Killed by lime spider mutt. Kills: 0**

**14th Place Blainely-Ate poisonous apple. Kills: 0**

**13th Place Brick-Thrown repeatedly into the Cornucopia by Jo. Kills: 0**

**12th Place Jo-Blown up by Noah's jar of napalm. Kills: 2 (Staci, Brick)**

**11th Place Noah- Stabbed several times by Bridgette. Kills: 4 (Jo, Sam, Dakota, Geoff)**

**10th Place Sam-Killed by trap set by Noah.**

**9th Place Dakota-Killed by trap set by Noah.**

**8****th**** Place Dawn-Killed by Alejandro with barb wire chain. Kills: 0**

**7****th**** Place Geoff-Killed by trap set by Noah.**


	9. The Finale

**Hey worldwide web,**

**It's finale day! This is not the last chapter! I have an epilogue planned. You guys all seem to be rooting for everyone except Alejandro. Now you get to see who wins!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the Hunger Games.**

**Warning: This has some gore, but nothing that deserves to be M.**

_**3…2…1 Let the finale begin!**_

**Scott's POV**

_**Boom**_

A canon fires just as the gong starts. Alejandro's barb wire whip has ripped open Zoey's front half. Blood and internal organs spill out onto the rock. I hear Courtney scream, "NO!" And she throws herself at Alejandro. I have nobody to fight. I look over at Gwen and Bridgette. The blonde is dangerously close to the edge, trying to deflect blows from Gwen's machete. Bridgette ducks to avoid the machete, but loses her balance. Gwen is standing over her laughing.

"What's the matter, don't have Geoff to make out with?" Gwen raises her machete. I swing my club at the Goth, but she stops it with her machete. Bridgette kicks Gwen's legs, causing her to fall. Bridgette jumps up, but Gwen catches her by the shoulders, and slams her onto the ground. I can't risk attacking her without Bridgette getting hurt too. I could care less whether Surfer Girl wins this, but she gave the flowers to Dawn, meaning I owe her. Too late, Gwen is stronger than Bridgette, and now both of them are over the edge. I grab Bridgette's hands, and I realize that Gwen is holding onto Bridgette.

"Scott, you can't pull me up," she argues, "not without Gwen getting pulled up too." One of her hands lets go of mine. She reaches into her pocket and pulls of a pointed shard. "This is my token," she explains, "It's a piece of my first surfboard. When you win, give this back to my family." _When I win_, she seems so confident that I can beat them. "One more thing," she says, "I'm sorry about what happened to Dawn." I nod, and she lets go of me, sending her and Gwen into the home of a psychotic shark.

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

**Alejandro's POV**

I'm going to win. It isn't that much of a challenge, considering Courtney and Scott will kill each other for me. As soon as Gwen and Bridgette's canons went off, Courtney went crazy. She tackled Scott to the ground and yelled in his face. She would probably win, and then I would have to kill her myself. I spin my whip around threateningly, waiting for a victor to emerge.

**Courtney's POV**

"DID YOU KILL HER?!" I scream in Scott's face, "DID YOU KILL HER?!" I press my gun against his throat. I could kill him right now, but first I wanted to hear his answer.

"No, she killed herself," he chokes out, "She and Gwen fell off the cliff, and I tried to help her up. She let go on purpose."

"Liar!" I snarl, "She would never do that!"

"She did," he coughs, "Look, she gave me her token, and told me that when I win, to give it to her family." He's telling the truth. That sounds like something Bridgette would do. I get off of Scott and help him up. Alejandro is staring at us in shock. Scott raises his club, and I fire several darts at Al. He shakes his head.

"Sorry Courtney, but that won't work." He pulls out a white pill, "I still have plenty of antidote pills that I took from your little ally Izzy!" My face feels hot, and I load the last dart into my gun. Al sees this.

"Uh oh, looks like Courtney only has one dart left. Good thing I have one last pill." He is about to bite into it when I fire the dart. Luckily, I have great aim. The dart hits the pill and lodges itself in Al's throat. Al stares at me, before collapsing on the ground. He'll be dead in a matter of minutes. Scott and I walk up to him. Scott kneels down in front of him, ready to slam his club into Al's face. Big mistake; Alejandro swings that horrible barb wire whip at Scott. The ginger is cut in the throat, and falls backwards. Alejandro lets out a horse laugh, before his canon fires.

_**Boom**_

Scott is breathing heavily. Death will come in a matter of minutes for him, unless I do something. I walk to the edge of the stone. The shark is just below me. I look back at Scott, who is surprisingly still alive. I lean forward, and close my eyes. I can feel myself falling, ready to hit the water. A sudden jerk in my back makes my eyes open. I am suspended three feet above the water by a claw. It lifts me up into a hovercraft. I see Scott lying on a stretcher. Doctors rush him into a nearby room.

"What's happening?" I ask a nurse.

She smiles at me, "You and Scott have just one the Total Drama Games. Chris had three special twists planned. The finale was the first twist, and the two winners is the second twist. I'm not sure what the third one is, but I bet it will be exciting." I highly doubt that. I let what the nurse said sink in. I tied for first in the Total Drama Games. Technically I won, considering Scott is practically dead. I sit in my hospital bed for about an hour. An intern brings me a plate of food, which I wolf down.

"Well Courtney," I say to myself, "You've just won Total Drama and the Hunger Games. This is a good day." It didn't feel like one. I lie in bed for a few more minutes, before getting back up. I exit my room and find my prep team in the waiting room. They hug me and rush me back into my room.

"This is wonderful!" Georgia chirps, "Now we can show you your dress!" Tina, my stylist says.

_**Boom**_

**Scott's POV**

The canon firing wakes me up. I see Courtney's picture up in the sky. A hovercraft appears and lifts up Courtney and I. Doctors rush me into a room and begin to work on me. I realize what happened. As soon as Al died, Courtney and I were in the final two. She stabbed herself with one of those darts. She kept saying it caused hallucinations. I must have fallen asleep, and she died. That means I won. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

When I wake up, there is a plate of food on the table next to me. I struggle to finish the meal, and notice a strange outfit at the end of my hospital bed. I stand up and look at it. It is a simple dark green tux with a large white flower on the pocket. There is a small note attached to it that said, "Put this on, and then exit through the back door at 12:00." I look back down at the tux and make a connection to the flower. It's a moonflower, the flower that Dawn was holding. I put on the tuxedo and look at the clock. It says 11:59. Crap! I rush out the back door of the hospital. I see bright flashes and a cheering crowd.

"Please welcome the victor of the first annual Total Drama Games!"

**Only one chapter left.**

**Dead**

**38th Place Cameron-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Duncan with a spear. Kills: 0**

**37th Place Staci-Died in Bloodbath. Killed by Jo with an axe. Kills: 0**

**36th Place Justin-Death caused by Katie. Accidently killed by Duncan with a khopesh. Kills: 0**

**35th Place Duncan-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 2 (Cameron, Justin)**

**34th Place Tyler-Strangled to death by corn mutt. Kills: 0**

**33rd Place Trent-Killed by Gwen with a machete. Kills: 0**

**32nd Place Lindsay-Killed by Cody with a club. Kills: 0**

**31st Place Ezekiel-Killed by Eva with a sword. Kills: 0**

**30th Place Beth-Killed by Eva with a sword. Kills: 0**

**29th Place Eva-Killed by Manitoba with a whip. Kills: 2 (Beth, Ezekiel)**

**28th Place Heather-Killed by giant spider mutt. Kills: 0**

**27th Place Owen-Killed by giant scorpion mutt. Kills: 0**

**26th Place Cody-Sacrificed himself for Sierra, was killed by evil mockingjays. Kills: 1 (Lindsay)**

**25th Place Leshawna-Cut and poisoned by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**24th Place DJ-Poisoned by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**23rd Place Harold-Poisoned, then impaled by Courtney. Kills: 0**

**22nd Place Sadie-Killed by mystery lizard mutt. Kills: 0**

**21st Place Katie-Killed by Gwen with a machete. Kills: .5 (Sort of the cause of Justin's death.)**

**20th Place Izzy-Stabbed with a poisoned spear by Alejandro. Kills: 0**

**19th Place B-Blown up by Mike with a bomb. Kills: 0**

**18th Place Sierra-Killed by Zoey with an arrow. Kills: 1 (Mike)**

**17th Place Mike-Killed by Sierra with a slingshot. Kills: 2 (Eva, B)**

**16th Place Anne Maria-Blown up by cherry bomb. Kills: 0**

**15th Place Lightning-Killed by lime spider mutt. Kills: 0**

**14th Place Blainely-Ate poisonous apple. Kills: 0**

**13th Place Brick-Thrown repeatedly into the Cornucopia by Jo. Kills: 0**

**12th Place Jo-Blown up by Noah's jar of napalm. Kills: 2 (Staci, Brick)**

**11th Place Noah- Stabbed several times by Bridgette. Kills: 4 (Jo, Sam, Dakota, Geoff)**

**10th Place Sam-Killed by trap set by Noah.**

**9th Place Dakota-Killed by trap set by Noah.**

**8th Place Dawn-Killed by Alejandro with barb wire chain. Kills: 0**

**7th Place Geoff-Killed by trap set by Noah. Kills: 0**

**6****th**** Place Zoey-Killed by Alejandro with barb wire chain. Kills: 1 (Sierra)**

**5****th**** Place Gwen-Eaten by shark mutt. Kills: 2 (Trent, Katie)**

**4****th**** Place Bridgette-Eaten by shark mutt. Kills: 1 (Noah)**

**3****rd**** Place Alejandro-Killed by Courtney. Kills: 3 (Izzy, Dawn, Zoey)**

**2****nd**** Place Courtney-Killed herself with poisonous dart. Kills: 4 (Leshawna, DJ, Harold, Alejandro)**

**Alive**

**1****st**** Place Scott-Winner of the Total Drama Games. Kills: 0**


	10. The Epilogue

**Hey worldwide web,**

**There are definitely some mixed feelings about last chapters, so I'll answer all of the reviews.**

**A-chanTheGreat: Glad you liked the chapter.**

**Rockstar27: I don't like the Scott in Season 4, but people can change under certain circumstances,**

**NTA FANFIC: Sorry, not rewriting the story. Reread chapter 7 and you'll find out that Noah died, and he died as an evil killer. Sorry if that doesn't work out for you.**

**PhenomsServant: I guess Gwen dying wasn't what you had in mind. I know he's as bad as Alejandro, and that Dawn would never forgive him. I also know that there is no love interest between Scott and Dawn, but that doesn't mean it can't be written about.**

**Redpony: I felt bad for Courtney too.**

**Regardless of the reviews, anybody who is unhappy with a character death will be happy this chapter. Hint, hint.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the Hunger Games.**

**Scott's POV**

I sit down on the plush chair and try to calm my nerves. Chris is sitting in a matching chair next to me, smiling and waving to the crowd. It takes all of my willpower to keep myself from punching Chris. He finishes addressing the crowd and turns to me.

"So Scott, can you believe you won?" I really wish he didn't ask that.

"Um…no I can't." I mumbled. Chris makes a gesture for me to speak up. "No, I can't believe I won. I didn't think I'd make it past the bloodbath."

"Neither did I," Chris replies, "I have one more question. If you could choose any contestant to bring back and take your place as victor, who would it be?" I think long and hard about this question. My real answer would be Dawn, but I have to think carefully. My answer will be heard all over the world. I clear my throat and come up with a decision.

"I would not be able to choose just one person to take me place," my voice is surprisingly loud, "I would have to choose every tribute in the Total Drama Games. None of the tributes in the Games deserved to be on this hell you call a TV Show. That is my answer!" I can see the anger in Chris's face. He regains his composure and begins to speak again.

"Well Scott that was an interesting answer. Why don't you watch are little recap of the Games and try to answer again." He pulls a remote out of his pocket and presses a button.

The recap starts with the reapings, followed by the parade and interviews. The training scores are next. I wonder how Lightning managed to get a 7, and Blainely got a 10. Brick and Jo both got 11, which wasn't a surprise. The crowd laughs at Cameron's pathetic 4, and Staci's even lower 2. Noah must have shown the Game makers something interesting, because he got a 9. Bridgette's 8 isn't a big surprise, and neither is Izzy's 6, meaning she probably had something to do with explosives. Owen gets a 3, and Anne Maria ends up with a 5. Duncan gets an 8, and so do I. I remember hacking apart wooden dummies with a sword, and Dawn's 7 reminds me of her camouflage she showed the Game makers. Heather and Alejandro both got 10's, and Ezekiel and Eva got 9's. Sam's low score of 5 and Dakota's 0 is almost funny, but I don't laugh. I don't want to watch anymore so I close my eyes, but Chris nudges them open.

Now it shows the Arena 1 bloodbath. It starts with the 19 tributes in a circle, and then cut to a split screen of Staci and Cameron getting killed. Anne Maria is now on the screen, being chased by some flaming horses. The screen cuts to Justin getting killed, followed by Duncan and Tyler. Trent's death I shown in slow motion, and the Arena 2 bloodbath is next. The deaths of Lindsay, Eva, Ezekiel, and Beth are all shown at once, and then Heather is killed by a giant spider. It isn't very interesting, until Noah is shown. He somehow made it all the way to Arena 2. The recap shows him fighting a swarm of dog sized termites, and a giant wasp. He actually makes an alliance with Sam and Dakota, but makes a trap. The camera appears to always be on Noah, except for when someone dies. Eventually, Noah trap attracts a giant hawk that kills Sam and Dakota. Now the finale is show. I wince at Zoey's painful death, and look at my shoes when Bridgette and Gwen die. I smirk when Alejandro is killed, but remain silent Courtney kills herself. Finally, the recap ends.

"Well Scott," Chris says, "You've just won 1 billion dollars and you still haven't answered my question. Which _single individual _would you allow to take your place? Think wisely before you answer." I'm angry now.

"My answer is the same!" I yell, "Everyone deserves to be brought back, even Alejandro and Noah. Especially Dawn." Tears sting my eyes, "Dawn deserves to be brought back because I realize that I can't live without her. I…

…

…

…love her." The crowd lets out a gasp and I fall back into my chair. Chris's looks ready to explode in anger. He opens his mouth when a voice fills the air.

"And I love you too Scott." My jaw drops at the voice. It's Dawn's, but I don't believe it. She was dead, wasn't she?" Two curtains raise and to my left are the male contestants, and to my right are the female contestants. They run to the center of the stage. Bridgette leaps into Geoff's arms, and Sierra holds Cody tight. I'm too stunned to move. I look over at Chris.

"I couldn't get away with killing almost all of you legally, unless I brought you back. The tracking devices in your arms were designed to secret a special liquid when you died that helped us preserve you, no matter how bad of a condition you were in. Your welcome!"

**Trent's POV**

We all glare at Chris, and I walk over to Gwen. She looks at me and says, "Sorry for killing you, but you have to realize that we're not getting back together. I'm happy with Duncan, and you need to accept that." I nod sadly and walk over to Katie.

"I think I owe you an apology," I say, "You were right, Gwen never was going to take me back. I'm sorry." She smiles.

"I accept your apology."

"Now that you're all reunited, it's time to get ready for the 2nd Total Drama Games," Chris's announces.

"HOLD IT!" Chef yells. He runs onto the stage with thousands of RCMP officers behind him, "You're busted Mclean. You're going to spend a life in prison for manslaughter!"

"B-but what about the contracts," Chris asks. Chef smirks.

"Oh, you mean these contracts?" Chef rips a large stack of paper into tiny pieces, "Book him boys!" The RCMP officers grab ahold of Chris and take him away. Chef turns to us, "I've been working undercover for years, trying to find a way to arrest him, and now I have. You kids are now free from Total Drama forever. Unless you want to be in Season 6, which will be hosted by me. The only difference is the producers will actually make sure the challenges are safe. Now go home and enjoy your lives!"

**Scott's POV**

Everyone starts to leave, but I say, "I'd like to be in Season 6." Everyone stops and stares at me. I continue, "We've all been through a lot together, and it doesn't seem right to just go home and forget about it. Besides, are regular lives are so boring compared to Total Drama."

"He's right," Bridgette says finally, "I'd love to go home to my mom and surf, but I wouldn't be satisfied knowing that I had a chance to be a part of something so much more exciting."

"Yeah," Izzy agrees, "I want to go on more adventures!" She sticks out her hand. "Are you guys in?" I put my hand on top of hers, and Dawn does too. Bridgette puts her hand in the middle, and Geoff follows.

"If you're in, I'm in," Courtney says to Izzy, "Anybody else?"

"If you're in this, I want to be in this," Trent says, but quickly adds, "Because you seem like a valuable asset."

"Smooth," Katie teases, putting her hand in, "It would be nice to be on a season and actually do well."

"Yeah," Sadie squeals, "And if we aren't on the same team, we can just work harder to get the merge!" Everyone starts putting their hand in the middle.

"Total Drama on three," Izzy shouts, "1…2…3!"

"TOTAL DRAMA!"

**The End**

**Wasn't that a great ending to a story? This is actually the first story I've every finished, so I'm really happy. Sadly, I do not have plans for a sequel, which would be season 6 of Total Drama, but I'll think about it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story:**

**Redpony**

**PhenomsServant**

**NTA FANFIC**

**Rockstar27**

**A-chanTheGreat**

**DaSuperSneakySpyGirl**

**PocahontasandTotalDrama4ever **

**Nony (guest)**

**Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9**

**SocioHatter**

**Coconuts and Pandas**

**Jch1000**

**CODERRAFAN4 (guest)**

**Thank you everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**


End file.
